ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Myth Episodes
List of Elemental Myth episodes. 101- [[Nature's Warriors|'Nature's Warriors']]: A town is attacked by a herd of black unicorns. Seven orphans are saved and taken to a temple in the nearby forest where a mysterious woman, Lys, who calls herself 'Mother Nature' adopts them gives them each elemental powers to fight against her brother, Trist. 102 - [[Whispers at Midnight|'Whispers at Midnight']]: Now that the secret of the Greek world is out in the open, Lys hires two nymphs, Whisper and Midnight, to care for and mentor the newly chosen warriors.This episode introduces the main characters' personalities, their powers and weapons as the nymphs teach, bond with and get to know them. 103 - [[Heartburn|'Heartburn']]: During their very first visit to Olympus to train with the goddess, Queen Hera, the warriors meet a student of hers known as Claude. Freya falls for him and Adam, who has had a crush on her for a while is upset. When he finds out that Trist is recruiting humans as spies and Claude is one, he tries to expose him. Believing Adam is just jealous of her being in a relationship, Freya gets into a fight with him which ends with her striking him across the head, drawing blood. Scared and heartbroken, Adam runs away from the palace with an apologetic Freya on his tail. She finds him passed out and being attacked by Claude. She tries to fight him off but fails and just when Claude is about to finish them both off, Adam comes to, shields them from his attack and throws it at Claude, making him explode into black dust. Freya apologizes but Adam just muses about how he was the one wth the temper problem. He tries to tell Freya about how he feels but is inturrupted by the other warriors finding them. Freya is grounded for hitting Adam. 104 - [[Blood Bond|'Blood Bond']]: Brian, suffers odd dreams about a pair of slitted eyes. He has these dreams for about a week but does not tell anyone as he thinks they will just think he's gone crazy. The next day, Whisper is about to lecture them on 'blood bonds' but is immediately interrupted by a manticore that is attacking the town and that has the same eyes as the one in his dreams. He says that he remembers the eyes from his dreams and explains what he means when the others question him, confused. Lys and Brandi say that Brian can always trust them with anything and Whisper explains to him, Brandi and the twins that blood bonds are special powers only Elemental Warrior siblings can have, and that since Lora and Dora are twins, they will have the same power. Brian has the power of prophetic dreams. Whenever Brian has one, he should come right away to tell them all about them. 105 - Return: As they are missing their old home, Lys organizes for the warriors visit to the orphanage. However the orphans treat the warriors differently to the annoyance of Kent. They treat them like big shot heroes instead of the simple friends they were. The others first enjoy the new attention but soon grow tired of it, even Lora, Dora and Freya. Finally, Kent snaps and tell them off. The orphans apologize and go back to how it was. 106 - Never Alone: Brian is anything but happy with the visit to the orphanage and Brandi decides to tell him the story of how they ended up there in the first place. When they were younger, she hated Brian and was jealous of how much attention he got and begged for her parents to take her ice skating until they finally did. When they got onto the ice, it broke and their parents drowned. She decided she would take care of Brian from then on. Brian thinks about how their parents died because of water and ice but Brandi immediately cuts in saying their death was nobody's fault; she knows because she spent forever telling herself that it wasn't her's - it was and always will be an accident that no one could have seen coming. Brian thanks Brandi for being there for him but asks if she could back of a bit. Brandi cheerfully replies that it's not going to happen, causing Brian to glare. The episode ends with a montage of how the other warriors ended up there. Adam's parents died in a car crash, Kent's from cancer, Freya was given up when she was a baby and Lora and Dora's mother died during childbirth and their father, was poor and gave them up also. 107 - Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Elemental Myth Episodes